<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surprises by captainamergirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143514">Surprises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl'>captainamergirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream World [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>General Hospital, Grey's Anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Billy Miller as Jason/John Doe, Crossover, Dream/NuJasam, F/M, Memories, Mystery, What Could Have Been, What Should Have Been, first in a long series of stories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:29:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2014. John Doe (played by Billy Miller) wakes up with all of Jason Morgan's memories. He's sure he's Jason and that Sam is his wife.</p>
<p>[A 2-shot featuring Grey's Anatomy characters. A longer sequel is coming soon!]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrew "Drew" Cain/Samantha "Sam" McCall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream World [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“How’s our patient?” Callie Torres asked as she walked into room 435 to find her good friend and fellow doctor Owen Hunt leaning against the opposite wall, a perplexed expression on his scruffy face.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> Owen sighed and flicked his fingers towards the heart monitor. “Stable; still holding steady, but-“</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “It’s been two months,” Callie filled in. “Yeah…”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “I know you and everyone else think we should just let him go but I believe this man has the right to choose life, to fight, to </span>
  <em>thrive…”</em><br/>
<br/>
<span> Callie sighed. “I don’t know what else to say, Owen. I just keep thinking of Mark –“</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “This isn’t the same thing,” Owen said stubbornly. “Mark had his wishes well-documented. This man, we know nothing about him so we don’t know what he wants or needs.”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “It’s been months now, Owen, and he hasn’t woken up. We ran his fingerprints; no match. He was featured in every newspaper in the country and still is shown on evening news’ broadcasts from time to time; yet no one has come to claim him. Maybe it’s time to … let him go.”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> Owen growled at her, “No, Dr. Torres, no. Someone out there cares about him and one day they will come looking for him.”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> As if on cue, a little blonde boy came running into the room. He was no more than three but his footsteps were quick and sure. Callie looked at the toddler in surprise and then looked at Owen. They watched as the little boy grabbed for their patient’s hand. Callie wondered if she should stop the boy but Owen gave her a look that said </span>
  <em>"Don’t. Don’t you dare.”</em><br/>
<br/>
<span> The little boy held on tightly to John’s hand – that’s what they called him around here, short for John Doe. He looked at John with an intense expression on his cute little face.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “Danny! Danny!” A husky, feminine voice called. In the next moment, she was jogging into the room and skidding to a stop. She didn’t even seem to see Owen and Callie. Her brown eyes were riveted on the boy, who had to be her son, and the patient whose hand he gripped.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “Danny? Danny, what are you doing?” She asked in a voice that sounded shaky to Callie’s ears. “Come on, Danny, we don’t belong in here.” She looked unsure, and her eyes finally flicked to Callie and then Owen. “I’m sorry; Danny doesn’t usually just run off like that. I’ll just get him.”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> The woman moved to her son and lightly grasped his hand. Her son held on fast, surprisingly strong for such a little tyke. “That’s weird,” she murmured. She looked uncomfortable. Owen and Callie joined her at John’s bedside.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “I am sorry,” she said. “I don’t know what’s gotten into my son.”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “It’s alright,” Owen said. “Human contact is just what he needs.”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> The brunette looked at them questioningly. “Who is he?”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> Callie sighed. “We don’t know. He was brought in over two months ago as a John Doe. We sadly have no idea who he is. He’s been on all the news broadcasts …”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “Oh, wow,” the woman said. “I actually haven’t heard. I don’t watch the news. Its pretty-“</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “Depressing?” Callie guessed.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “Right,” she said. She turned to look at John again. “How sad, that no one’s claimed him in all of that time.”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> Owen nodded. “It’s very sad but we believe –“ he looked at Callie pointedly – "someone is out there missing him.”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> The woman nodded, nervously tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear. She reached for Danny’s hand again but he just giggled and tugged free of her. “Danny, come on. We have to go.”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> Her eyes were riveted on John and Callie couldn’t resist asking, “Do you or your son recognize him?”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> She shook her head; sadly, Callie noted. “No, I’ve never seen him before in my life and I never forget a face… it’s just, there is something about him… I guess, I want him to get better and find whoever’s missing him. Everyone deserves a happy ending, right?”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> Owen nodded. “Yes.”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> Nurse Sabrina Santiago came running into the room. She searched out Callie and Owen with her eyes. “There’s been a ten-car pileup on the interstate. Twenty-two injured people are being brought in right now. Nurse Johnson says every medical professional needs to be in on this.” </span><br/>
<br/>
<span> Owen and Callie immediately stepped around the petite woman between them and hurried for the door. She called out after them, “Wait, uh, what do I do here?”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> But they didn’t have time to turn back.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> XoXoxo</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> Sam Morgan watched the ginger-haired doctor and his Hispanic colleague run out of the room with Sabrina. She sighed as her eyes fell on Danny once again. And then she studied the man he was stubbornly latched onto.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “What’s going on, Danny? What is it about this man …” Her voice trailed off. There was something about him that pulled her in too; although she had absolutely no comprehension of why that was.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> She looked at Danny. “Danny, this man needs his rest. We should go.”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “No,” Danny said and shook his little head vehemently.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> Sam sighed. “You’re being so stubborn,” she said. She smiled a little. “Your dad could be stubborn. Heck, I am too.” She was thinking of Jason all over again. Truthfully, he was never far from her thoughts, especially lately.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> Sam sunk down into a chair. “Alright, alright. We can stay a bit longer but five minutes tops.” She studied the man as Danny watched him intently. “I sure hope someone finds him soon,” she murmured.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “Me too,” a voice piped up. She turned to see a blonde woman standing in the doorway. She was dressed in a hospital gown and blue socks. “I’ve been here a month and he’s all anyone can talk about.” She rested her hand on her very pregnant stomach. “I come in here sometimes just trying to figure out who he is.”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> Sam nodded. “Um, yes.”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “I’m talking too much. I do that sometimes.”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “It’s okay, really,” Sam said as she turned back to look at the patient. Most of his face was obscured by bandages. She didn’t know him but still, she felt like she did.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> She looked at her son again. “Alright, Danny, time to go, for real,” she said. She reached for his hand and pried it loose gently. Danny looked at her, appearing perturbed. Sam’s hand came to rest atop John Doe’s. She let it linger there for a long moment. Suddenly bells and whistles seemed to be going off. Were they just in her head?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> She realized that they weren’t, when the blonde said, “Ohmigod, listen to that!”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> Sam looked in alarm at the heart monitor. The lines were suddenly jumping on the screen. “Wait, am I giving him a heart attack or something?”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “I don’t know,” the other woman said. “Press the call button.”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> Sam nodded and with free hand shaking, she reached for the button, jamming down on it three times. In the next minute, medical staff were rushing into the room, including Nurse Epiphany Johnson. Sam and Danny, along with the blonde, were rushed out of the room.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “What happened… What the hell did I do?” Sam murmured.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> The blonde just pursed her lips but said nothing as they stared in the window. Epiphany saw them watching and stepped out. “What’s wrong?” Sam immediately asked.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “Something good is actually happening,” Epiphany said. “Thank god, he’s waking up.”</span><br/>
<br/>
<em>“What?!”</em>
  <span> The blonde and Sam said at the same time.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “Seriously?” The blonde said. She looked at Sam with almost begrudging wonder.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “How did that happen?” Sam asked.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “It’s a miracle,” Epiphany said. She hurried back into the room.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> Sam felt Danny tugging at the leg of her denim jeans, trying to tug her into the room with him, but she held back and finally picked him up, settling him on her hip. He was getting so heavy. She snuggled him against her as she watched the action in the room, eyes riveted to the John Doe.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> John Doe’s eyes opened and for a moment, Sam just saw endless blueness. He stared at her for a moment and then his attention was drawn away. She turned Danny away as the doctors removed John Doe’s breathing tube and he gagged violently.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> Finally, all sound seemed to drown away and all Sam could hear was his scratchy-sounding voice. “What am I-?”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “You’re in the hospital, Sir,” Epiphany said. “Do you remember how you got here?”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “N-no.”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “What’s your name?” Epiphany pressed, not unkindly. “Can you tell us who you are?”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “Can you tell us your name?” Epiphany asked again, staring at her patient. All of the background noise seemed to fade away as Sam pressed her nose to the glass. Whatever this John Doe said, it would affect her. She didn’t know how exactly, but it would.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> John Doe’s impossibly blue eyes found hers again; locked and held. He offered her a smile now. “I’m Jason. Jason Morgan.”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> Sam’s heart immediately stopped. For an agonizing second and a half, she knew what death truly felt like. “Sam?” The John Doe said. “Sam, what’s wrong?”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> She could breathe again, but just barely. “Samantha, get in here,” Epiphany said.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “I – I –“ Sam’s feet remained rooted to the floor.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “Come on, Sam,” Epiphany said, less patiently this time.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “I – That’s not – how…?” Tears burned her eyes and she buried her face in Danny’s neck. The toddler reached his hand out and touched the glass, seemingly reaching for the John Doe. He couldn’t be Jason; not her Jason. This was some kind of joke obviously. He didn’t sound like Jason. From what she could see of his face that wasn’t marred by endless bandages, he didn’t look like Jason either.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “Sam, what’s wrong?” The man asked again.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> Teary chocolate brown eyes met ice blue. “Get in there,” the blonde next to her said. “He knows you! He recognizes you!”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “But I don’t – I don’t recognize him,” she cried. “He’s not my husband. He’s not my Jason. It’s too – too much to hope for.”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “Samantha Morgan, for the last time get in here!” Epiphany demanded.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> Tears ran down Sam’s face and she forced herself forward. She clutched Danny tightly to her, afraid to let him go. She was actually terrified and she didn’t </span>
  <em>do</em>
  <span> fear. What the hell was going on here? Had she stepped into The Twilight Zone? Was she having a dream? A dream born of missing Jason so much that any man could say that he was Jason and she would accept it?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> The crowd of doctors and nurses seemed to part for her as she padded into the room. Danny was squirreling in her arms, trying to break free. She put him down but only because she was afraid she might drop him. He immediately ran to the patient, and she couldn’t believe it when she heard him scream, </span>
  <em>“Daddy!”</em><br/>
<br/>
<span> Her knees finally gave out and she stumbled. A dozen hands were reaching for her but all she could feel was a warm, calloused one on her arm. She fell heavily into a chair at John Doe’s bedside. “Sam, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” The man pressed. “Please talk to me.”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “You – you never liked to talk,” Sam said finally, tears streaming down her face.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “I still don’t,” he said. “But I have to know why you’re looking at me like that – why you’re looking at me like I’m a stranger.”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> Silence filled the room. Sam wanted to scream but couldn’t find her voice. Instead, with shaking hands, she opened her handbag which was still miraculously with her. Hands still tremoring, she searched through it blindly until she closed her fingertips around her lipstick case. She opened it and held it out to him.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> He let go of Danny’s hand and grasped the mirror. Their fingers brushed and she jumped away. “You can’t be Jason – not my Jason,” Sam said. “You don’t look like him. My Jason – he died and I know he’s never coming back.”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> John Doe looked in the mirror and tugged on his bandages. Epiphany told him not to but he insisted on peeling away one that obscured his stubbly right cheek. His mouth went wide. “What the-?”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> Sam nodded. “Different, right?”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> The man hurled the mirror across the room in indignation. It shattered into a million irreparable pieces. Tears were in his eyes as he zeroed his gaze on Danny and then on Sam again. “I don’t know what’s going on right now but you have to believe me, Sam. I’m Jason. I’m your Jason. I'm Danny's father. I remember you; I know you. I love you. I think I have since that night in the interrogation room. I’ll tell you anything just to prove… I’m yours and you’re mine.”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “Ask him something,” the blonde shouted from the doorway. “Something only he would know.”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> Sam looked at the blonde and then at the doctors and nurses surrounding them. They all had encouraging expressions on their faces. But she was scared, so scared to hope, so scared to trust. Her life had all but ended two years ago, the night he went into that harbor, and she was trying to find her footing again and if this was – if this was just a bad joke – she would die inside all over again.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “Come on, Samantha, ask him,” Epiphany said, surprising Sam with her gentle tone.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> Sam nodded and looked at the man who claimed to be her beloved. She noticed the way Danny was snuggled to him, chubby little hand resting on his bandaged chin. “Do you remember … remember how when we – we were broken up… After Manny shot me …?”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “Yes,” he said. “I remember how scared I was. I was never scared before but thinking you were going to die, and that it was my fault…” His voice trailed off. “I remember it like it was yesterday.”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “Me too,” Sam murmured. “Not too long afterwards, we got trapped together one time –“</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “In an elevator.”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “Yes,” she whispered. “And I was upset because everyone blamed me for –“</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “Stealing files at the PCPD.”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “Yes… And you helped me study –“</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “For my GED.”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “Right,” Sam said hoarsely. “But the thing is we got to talking, right? And we talked about Sonny’s breakdown and how Manny had kidnapped me for about the ten thousandth time and how you dropped everything to find me… I said that you had made a choice but you said –“</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “It wasn’t a choice,” he said, meeting her eyes. Sam couldn’t look away. “I said it wasn’t a choice – it was necessary … like breathing.”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> Sam was trying to breathe herself but it was impossible. “I never – never told anyone that,” she sobbed and buried her head in her hands. “I thought that was the saddest night of my life – having to walk away from you, but nothing was worse than hearing you died and not being able to do anything to change it.”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “Sam—“ He reached out and touched her arm, tugging on her hands with his. “I’m sorry. I have a muddled memory from that night but I know one thing – I’ve never stopped loving you. I never will. You and Danny are everything to me.”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> Sam peeked at him between her tiny fingers and then moved her hand, inching it close to him. “It is you, isn’t it? You’re my Jason?”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> He nodded and a tear slid down his cheek. He quickly dashed it away. “I’m your Jason.”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> Her knees hit the linoleum floor and she buried her face in his neck. She didn’t mean to hurt him but she just had to feel him, touch him, hold him. Her Jason was home.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> He was home.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“He’s coming home today,” Sam whispered to Danny as she watched him fidgeting in his car seat. “Jason’s coming home.”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> She still couldn’t believe it – that her husband, her Jason, was really back. She didn’t care that he looked completely different on the outside, because inside, he was still the same. He was still the man she loved beyond reason and description. She had been at his bedside every day for hours ever since he had awakened and called out for her in that room full of people.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> Sam and Jason were getting to know each other all over again; figuring out where the other stood. They both had reaffirmed how much they still loved each other, but she remembered crying when she told him about her short-lived, ill-advised relationship with Silas Clay. Jason had just clutched her hand and said that he was glad she hadn’t been alone through it all. God, how could one man be so understanding? And how did one unlucky girl - a young con from the wrong side of </span>
  <em>everything</em>
  <span> – grow up to become the luckiest woman alive? She had the very best things in life. She was getting her happy ending with an amazing husband and a beautiful son.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “Daddy,” Danny said. “Daddy come home!”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “Yes, Danny, Daddy is coming home,” Sam said as she dragged in a deep breath and started the engine. “He’s coming back to us where he belongs.”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> XoXoXo</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> Sam wasn’t surprised to find Jason all showered up and ready to go when she and Danny rolled in. He hated hospitals after all, and he had been trapped in this one for far too long.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> Sam smiled and he gave her a smile in return – one that crinkled the corners of his eyes. His blue eyes were the same, of course. So expressive. She could get lost in them. Sometimes, that’s exactly what she did.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> Danny immediately hurled himself at his father, throwing his arms around Jason’s neck. Sam didn’t bother cautioning Danny to be gentle; she knew Jason was strong. Look at how hard he had fought to get home to them.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “Daddy,” Danny whispered.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “Hey, buddy, I’m glad you’re here,” Jason said, watching Sam over their son’s shoulder. By now he knew the truth – he was Danny’s father in every way that he could be. It was a truth that had been denied to him before he plunged into that icy water the fateful, horrible night he was shot. But now that he did know the truth, he was just grateful that Franco hadn’t been able to do his worst.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “How are you?” Jason asked Sam.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “Good,” Sam answered. </span>
  <em>“Great,”</em>
  <span> she amended. “How about you?”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “The same.”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> Sam walked over to Jason, unable to resist touching him any longer. She pressed a kiss to his forehead and then another to his lips. It didn’t feel awkward at all – it was like coming home.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> Danny giggled. “Mommy and Daddy kiss!”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> Jason smiled while Sam laughed. “Yes, Danny, your parents kissed.” She certainly hoped that that kiss was just the beginning. If the doctors said it was okay, she wanted to be with him tonight - touch him, hold him, feel him inside of her, filling her the way only he could.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> The door opened and Epiphany Johnson walked into the room. Her typical stern expression faltered for a moment as she took in the sight of the sweet, newly reunited family together. Her voice was an octave softer too when she spoke. "Here are your discharge papers, Mr. Morgan. I am sure you’re eager to leave this place.”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> Jason nodded. “Yes, I am.”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “The doctors insist that I wheel you to the curb,” Epiphany said. “Are you going to fight me on that?” She sighed. “Oh who am I kidding? Of course you will. You don’t like to be helpless, do you? Not that it’s a bad thing to ask for help every once in awhile.”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “I would prefer not to be in a wheelchair.”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> Epiphany nodded. “Okay this one time, I’ll make an exception. Now what are you waiting for? Get the heck out of my hospital. We have true sick people needing that bed.”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> Sam laughed and Jason tried to hide a smile but it wasn’t working. “Thank you, Nurse Johnson, for everything.”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “That’s my job… But I do wish you well.”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> She was gone in the next moment and Jason turned to look at Sam. “Ready?” He asked.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> She nodded. “Beyond ready.”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> XoXoXo</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> When they got to the penthouse, Sam noticed Jason looking around at everything, studying it, memorizing it. “I didn’t change anything,” Sam said. “I couldn’t bring myself to do that.”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> Jason nodded. “It’s nice to be home.”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “It's nice to see you here,” Sam said. “It’s actually the best feeling in the whole world.”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> Jason nodded slowly. He obviously agreed that it was great to be home.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> Danny was resting on Jason’s hip and struggled to get down. Jason settled him on the floor and Danny immediately grabbed for his hand. “Room, my room,” Danny said, tugging Jason to the stairs with surprising strength.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “Okay,” Jason said. He looked at Sam. “Are you coming?”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “I’ll be right there,” Sam said. “My cell phone is blowing up with well wishes from everyone. My mom’s even happy you’re back.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “I am going to text everyone and let them know that we are just fine but don’t want to be bothered for awhile,” Sam said.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> Sam grinned as Jason and their little boy disappeared up the staircase. She sat on the edge of the sofa as she began to fire off text messages, respectfully asking everyone for private time with her husband and son before all of the merrymaking could begin. The last message she sent was to Amber, the blonde, pregnant woman she had met in the hospital the day Jason returned to her. Amber wasn’t so pregnant anymore though, according to the text. She had given birth to a healthy baby girl last night with her recently returned marine boyfriend at her side. The two women had bonded a bit and Sam was happy for her. She quickly sent a message that read, </span>
  <em>We R 2 very lucky women. Congrats on new baby.</em><br/>
<br/>
<span> Sam was finally done texting and purposefully turned off her phone, leaving it on the coffee table. Then she headed for the stairs, taking them two at a time to get to the beloved men in her life.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> She found Jason and Danny sitting in the nursery, Danny resting comfortably on his father’s lap. They were studying a picture; Jason tracing his fingers along the wild, curvy, colorful Crayon-created lines. “Danny made me this,” he said, holding it up for Sam to see, a proud, fatherly smile on his face.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> Though Sam didn’t exactly know what the picture was supposed to be of, she smiled anyway. “Danny, it’s beautiful.”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “It is,” Jason agreed. “Thanks for making it for me, buddy.”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> Danny just grinned in response. He stretched his chubby little arms outwards to Sam. She went over to them as he said, “Sit,” rather commandingly. He pointed to Jason’s lap and Sam grinned in spite of herself.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “Don’t mind if it I do,” she said, sliding in next to Danny. Jason just quietly smiled as he wrapped his arms around his family, </span>
  <em>around his happiness.<br/>
</em><br/>
<span> XoXoxo</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> Sam and Jason sequestered themselves in Danny’s room for hours until the little guy grew sleepy from the excitement of the day and drifted off to sleep. Jason gently placed the toddler in his little race car bed, pulling the covers up to his chin. “I still can’t believe he’s mine,” Jason whispered in awe. “It's…”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “Everything we dreamt of,” Sam guessed. “I know.”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> Jason nodded. He reached for Sam’s hand and intertwined their fingers. She tingled all over from his touch. She could imagine his lightly calloused hands all over her body and the thought heated her skin to a light pink.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> They went downstairs together and Sam looked at Jason a little sheepishly. Should she just blurt out that she wanted him – that she wanted him to fuck her blind, or should she play it cool?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “Are you hungry? I could fix us something to eat,” Sam said.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> Jason’s gorgeous lips lifted in a smile. “You learned how to cook - really?”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “Well, no. But I do know how to put together a sandwich now,” Sam said. She started to disentangle their fingers when Jason lightly grabbed for her, turning her around to face him.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “Sam, a sandwich isn't what I’m hungry for,” he said huskily. With no hesitation, he dropped his head, giving her a long, slow kiss with lots of tongue. It felt like the first kiss they’d shared but was also at the same time, incredibly familiar. Her whole body alighted with heat.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “Jason,” she whispered hoarsely. “The discharge papers. Where are the discharge papers?”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “In the suitcase…. Why?”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> Sam didn’t answer, just darted to the suitcase and unzipped the front pocket. She yanked the papers out and read over them, immediately beginning to laugh loudly.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “What’s so funny?” Jason asked.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> Sam thrust the papers in his hands. “Read the handwritten part.”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> Underneath all of the typed medical jargon was a simple command scrawled in loopy letters. </span>
  <em>“Make love to your wife tonight. At least five times. Doctor’s orders.”</em>
  <span> It was signed, Dr. Callie Torres.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> Jason smiled and took the papers from Sam’s tiny hands. He immediately threw them aside and tugged her against his powerful chest. “You read it,” he said. "Doctor’s orders… Not that I would have listened if it said something else. I want – I </span>
  <em>need</em>
  <span> – to hold you, Sam.”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> Sam could barely catch her breath looking into the smoky depths of his eyes. She managed to gasp out the words, “I love you,” before he was sweeping her up into his arms with no effort at all.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “I love you too… so much,” Jason said, heading for the staircase. He stopped twice on the way up, pressing hungry, desperate kisses to her lips and throat.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> When they finally made it up the stairs, he settled her down onto the bed. She started to reach for the hem of her tank top but he stayed her hand. “Let me,” he said and started to undress her slowly but surely. Heat pooled between her thighs … The way he was looking at her …Oh fuck, she was in trouble now and she couldn’t wait.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> When she was fully naked, his eyes raked her body hungrily. The implication in his gaze was clear: he was damned glad to be home.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> Well, she was damned glad to have him home too.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> She reached for the button on his jeans and tugged him close to her body. An erection already pressed at the front of his pants and he sighed with relief when she released his pants and boxer briefs and took him in her small hand.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> She rubbed the tip of his member and then ran her fingers along the sensitive purpled vein running the length of his shaft. He groaned in pleasure as she touched him, massaged him, brought him to powerful orgasm.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> She smiled as he collapsed onto the mattress with her. He rolled over and looked at her. He didn’t have to speak for her to know his intentions. He reached out to lightly part her lean thighs. His fingers found her moist heat and his knuckles gently scraped across her clit. She arched up on the bed, grinding herself against his hand, taking his fingers a bit deeper, clamping down on them as he kept up his ministrations.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “Jason, please,” she said as she squirmed on the bed. He just reached out with his free hand and settled it onto her flat belly, holding her in place.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> He looked at her. “I want to make this last,” he said and she understood. He wanted to be close to her, to take things slow, and relearn every inch of her body; relearn what brought her to the heights of ecstasy.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> He dropped his head between her legs and began to lick the seam of her lips. One of her hands tangled in the bed sheets, the other desperately found the tips of his soft, dark blonde hair and she tugged on the roots, feeling her body surrender to the orgasm.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> Her legs quaked wildly as an explosion of colors popped before her eyes. When she came, she buried a scream in the pillow behind her, not wanting to startle their son awake.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> She lay their panting for a long moment as he watched her with a satisfied expression on his too-pretty face. She then reached for his gray tee-shirt, the last barrier between them. She slid her hands up his back and then stopped, her fingers lingering on the twin scars between his shoulder blades. Plastic surgery had not done away with them.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “Oh my god,” she cried, realizing the depth of the pain Jason had endured – being shot and kicked into the water like garbage; lost to his friends and family for far too long.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “Sam, what’s wrong?” he asked, his tone gentle as he kept his hands resting firmly on her bare hips.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “You were shot,” she cried, a tear rolling down her cheek. “You were shot … You endured so much, you suffered, and here I was, trying to play house with another man…”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “You did what you had to, to survive,” Jason said. “Same as me.”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “But – but-“</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “No buts, no regrets,” Jason said. “I love you and I’m not angry, okay? All I want is to hold you, to chase those doubts of yours far away…”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> She lightly moved her hands up to his shoulders. She pinned him with a stare. "Are you completely sure this is what you want?”</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “More than anything. This is what kept me going,” he said and settled his soft lips upon hers.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> Sam no longer hesitated as he sluiced a finger inside of her channel, massaging her again, before moving his body atop hers, aligning himself at her entrance. He slid into her slowly, allowing her time to adjust to his size again. He then moved deeper inside of her, drawing out of her completely and then thrusting back inside of her. With each pump of his hips, he touched some part of her that had been frozen and cold since the night he had been tragically stolen from her.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> When it was over, he rolled off of her, and pulled her tightly against his chest, burying his lips in her hair as she quivered with passion. She rested her head against his chest, listening to the beat of his heart.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “You’re mine,” he whispered in the warmth of the night.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span> “I’m yours,” she whispered back. “Forever.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>